The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Buddleja plant, botanically known as Buddleja davidii×Buddleja alternifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Podaras #8’.
The new Buddleja plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Ithaca, N.Y. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact and sterile Buddleja plants with unique and attractive flower coloration.
The new Buddleja plant originated from a self-pollination on Jul. 12, 2006 in Ithaca, N.Y., of an unnamed selection of Buddleja davidii×Buddleja alternifolia, not patented. The new Buddleja plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in Ithaca, N.Y. in August, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Buddleja plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in West Chicago, Ill. since February, 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Buddleja plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.